


It's OK

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-sam





	It's OK

He saw how much you yearned for a family, to be happy, to find love. To love and be loved, to wish the darkness you carried away. He has always been watching from afar, wanted to love you and give you everything you deserve. However he never made a move to afraid to lose you.  
The two of you had been friends a long time and he didn’t want to jeopardize it that was until tonight. You had been crying in your room for the last couple hours, all your emotions finally winning. He had had enough and needed to comfort you, to love you even if it cost him/  
“(Y/N)?” he questioned softly walking in.  
You didn’t reply so he walks in and holds you. He rubs your back and tells you its ok. Okay to cry, ok to show you’re not as strong as you’ve lead everyone to believe. It’s alright for you to need someone, to need the love you desperately deserve and to find someone. To leave this life and never look back if that’s what’d make you happy.  
He held you as you sobbed against him and let your tears run dry. He confessed his love and was surprised when you recuperated it. He promised to love you always that night. To give you whatever was in power to make you happy.  
Two heart beat as one that night, two lovers, and two friends. Two bodies entangled in the thrones of passion and love. Emotions ran high, breaths were labored and calmed. Two people found comfort, one found joy for the first time in a long time the other love unyielding. Two hearts that would forever beat as one from that night on.


End file.
